Confusion
by Me.Iz.Here
Summary: The girls have just graduated high school and are getting ready for college. A lot of things have changed since Alison's murder case was solved.
1. Later

Spencer sat down and smiled. She put her phone down, thinking. She'd just set up another date with Jacob. Were they official now? She hoped so. They'd had a few dates before, but this would be their fourth.

It had been a while since Ali's murder case was solved. Spencer had just graduated high school, and it was the summer before college. She would enjoy her last few months in Rosewood before she was off to Harvard.

Melissa was out with her daughter, Lila. Her parents were working late. She didn't expect the knock on her door.

"Hey, Spence," Aria said as she walked in. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Jake and I have anoher date tomorrow."

"That's great. So, are you two official now?" Aria sat down on the couch with Spencer.

"God, I hope so. It would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"He's really good for you," Aria said. She didn't dare say _great_ or _perfect_. Spencer would use those words for Jacob, but Aria wouldn't. Or Emily. Hanna didn't care all that much, but still wouldn't use those words, either.

Spencer blushed. "And the great thing is, I just found out he was accepted to Harvard, too." Her smile couldn't be bigger.

Aria hugged her. "Oh my god, that's great! What are the odds?"

Spencer hugged back. "I know, it's amazing."

Aria pulled back. "Oh, Emily and Hanna are coming over later, that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I can't wait to tell them."

About half an hour later, all four girls were stting down in Spencer's room, talking about their lives.

"So, Em," Hanna started, "How are you and Sadie?" Sadie was her newest girlfriend.

"It's going great. The only problem is w're going to different colleges."

"Oh, no," Aria said, "Are you worried?"

Emily looked down. "A little. But, I trust her and she trusts me, and we'll see each other on holidays and stuff."

"So, how about that scholarship?" Spencer asked Emily.

"They're giving me two. One for swimming, one fore, um, the politically correct nonsense. Together they pay for at least two thirds of the tuition."

"Awesome," Hanna said.

"Hey, Hanna," Aria started, "What happened with you and Caleb?"

"Nothing to worry about," she answered, "It's just another one of those little fights. At least it's not half as bad as our first one."

"Thank god," Spencer said. She knew none of them wanted to go through that again.

"So how's your love life?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"Jacob and I have our fourth date tomorrow night."

"Wow. So, what about the college dilemma?"

Aria looked at Spencer, smiling. Spencer answered, "He's also going to Harvard."

Hanna hugged her, just like Aria did. "You're so lucky!"

Emily just smiled and nodded, looking at Aria. The two exchanged a glance. They both agreed. They loved Jacob and Spencer, but there was someone else that was a lot better for her.

Hanna pulled back. "You're also lucky you get to go to Harvard. I'm just going to Philly State."

"Hey, that's good, too."

Emily got up. "Congratualtions, Spencer. My mom said I need to be home by nine-thirty. Bye."

"Bye, Em," Spencer said.

"I should go, too," Hanna said, "My dad's visiting and my mom wants me to clean my room. Like he's gonna be in there."

"Okay," said Aria, waving. She looked at Spencer. "I geuss it's just the two of us. Again."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah. So, what now?"

"I have an hour until I need to meet with Ezra."

"I can't believe you're still together, even after Jason and everything."

"Yeah. It's a miracle, but we're perfect for each other. Not to brag or anything."

Spencer laughed. "Well, you're not the only one with the perfect boyfriend."

Aria nodded. She knew that it was true in Spencer's mind, but it really wasn't. Jacob didn't belong with Spencer, and Aria knew who did.

An hour later, at ten at night, Aria was gone. Spencer sat, daydreaming. She got up and went downstairs whn she saw Aria's jacket.

She picked it up and put it in the closet, planning to return it in the morning. Her phone buzzed. It was Jacob.

_Excited for tomorrow._

She texted him back._** I am, too.**_

_So are we official?_

_**I was gonna ask you that**__._

_We'll decide tomorrow._

_**Yeah. C U later.**_

_K, later._

Spencer smiled. They were going to be official and she knew it. Her first real boyfriend since...him. She'd been on other dates, but they hadn't been as good. She couldn't have been happier.

Her smiling and daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was probably Aria, getting her jacket. She opened the door.

It wasn't Aria. It was the last person she would ever expect to see on her front porch, in the pouring June rain.

Toby Cavanough.


	2. Family

Spencer looked at him. "What?"

"Hey, Spence. Can I come in?"

"No." She stared at him. Ten months before, Ali's case had been solved. It really was Ian, of course. A had stopped texting them. She and Toby had sort of drifted apart after that. Then they got into an argument, and then they weren't together anymore. Spencer's parents had been relieved. They still hated Toby.

"Please?" he asked.

Spencer walked away. "Fine." She sat down. "What do you want?"

He sat next to her. "I honestly don't know. I guess I wanted to see you. Or something."

Spencer could practically feel the awkwardness in the air. "So, how's Jenna?"

"I thought you hated her."

"You told me to be more accepting of her."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

Spencer nodded. She didn't like remembering.

"So, how's life?" Toby asked her.

"Fine."

"I heard you got into Harvard."

"Who hasn't? So, how's your life?"

"Weird."

Spencer got up and walked to the kitchen. "How so?"

"Jenna's still acting creepy. And it's also weird without Ali's murder case going around and stuff."

"Yeah. Coffee?"

Toby looked warily at her. "Did you make it?"

"Why is everyone insulting my awesome coffee-making skills?"

"Because they're terrible."

Spencer shook her head. "Anyway, no, I didn't make it."

"Sure, then."

Spencer poured his coffee and sat back down. "Here," she said, handing it to him."

"Thanks. So, that guy Jacob's going to college with you?"

"Yes, Jacob. My boyfriend."

"Is three dates official?"

"How did you know?"

"Small town, you know."

"Oh. So, anyone for you?"

"No."

"Oh." They sat in awkward silence for a while. Eventually Spencer spoke again.

"It's getting late. You should probably go."

"Okay. Bye."

Spencer got up. A month after they had broken up, she had lost all feelings for him. They weren't even friends. She told herself she didn't care about him, and it was true.

But when she heard him shut the door, she started thinking that she was lying to herself.

Spencer smiled and laughed. Jacob was driving her back to her house. Their date was the classic dinner and a movie, and Spencer had loved every second of it. She hadn't seen Toby since the night before.

"God," said Jacob, "I'm relieved I got into Harvard."

Spencer looked into his brown eyes. "Yeah. And that we'll both be there."

"So, college. Big change, huh?"

"Yeah. But it'll be fun."

"I know. Minus the classes. Well, you might not think that."

Spencer giggled as he pulled up in front of the Hastings' house. "Here we are!" he said.

"Hey, do you wanna come in?" Spencer asked.

"I see your parents' cars in the driveway. Are you sure?"

"Don't worry; they'll love you as much as I do." Spencer took his hand and dragged him up her porch, opening the door. Her parents were in the living room.

"Hey, Spencer, you're back early," Peter said, seeing his daughter.

"I thought you would like that," Jacob said, following Spencer into the room."

Spencer smiled. "Mom, dad, this is Jacob."

Veronica and Peter got up and shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Jacob," Veronica said.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Jacob said.

Melissa came down the stairs. "Hey, Spencer, can you help me with Lila's-oh, hi, Jake." Melissa knew Jacob pretty well. She saw him pick up Spencer on her first date and they'd started talking.

"Hi, Melissa!" Jacob said.

"Hey, great that you're finally meeting our parents," Melissa replied.

Lila came down the stairs. She could walk pretty well already, but only knew a few words. "Mummuh!" she yelled, hugging Melissa's legs.

"Lila," Melissa said to her daughter, "This is Jacob."

"Hi, Lila!" Jacob said.

Lila retreated behind her mom, staring at Jacob. "She's a little shy," said Melissa.

"Wow, she's so cute," Jacob said, "I can see the family resemblance." He turned to Spencer. "I have to go, my parents want me home. My mom is one of those tell-me-everything-about-your-date-and-don't-skip-a-single-detail types."

Spencer laughed. "I'll walk you out."

They walked back to Jacob's car. "Thanks for being brave enough to meet them," Spencer said.

"Hey, I had to sometime. Besides, they're not all that bad."

"Wait until you get to know them." Spencer smiled.


	3. Family cont

**Aah! So sorry, something happened and part of the ending of Chapter 2 got cut off. Here it is.**

Spencer laughed. "I'll walk you out."

They walked back to Jacob's car. "Thanks for being brave enough to meet them," Spencer said.

"Hey, I had to sometime. Besides, they're not all that bad."

"Wait until you get to know them." Spencer smiled. "They're a nightmare."

"Oh, well." He leaned down and kissed Spencer. "I gotta go now."

"Okay. Call you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Spencer watched him drive off and went into the house, smiling like an idiot. She went up to her room. It was already eleven. She went to sleep.

But it wasn't Jacob she dreamed about.


	4. Kill

Spencer ate lunch at the diner with the girls. She was worrying about herself. She had this awesome boyfriend who was everything she could ever ask for. But something didn't feel right. Pairing that with her dream, there was probably something wrong.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" asked Hanna, "You seem a little…spaced out."

"What?" said Spencer, jerking her head up, "Oh, sorry. I'm just…thinking."

"About Jacob?" Aria said, with the nudge-nudge-wink-wink look on her face.

"Yeah," Spencer lied.

"Well," said Emily, "Here's hoping you two get married and have three kids."

"One of each!" Hanna added humorously.

Spencer chuckled. "God, Han. You can be such a blonde."

"Umm, hell-oo-oo?" Hanna said, waving a lock of her hair in Spencer's face.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"So," said Aria, changing the subject, "Are we gonna go or what?" The four girls all had nothing to do, so they had decided to see a movie.

"I'm ready," Hanna said.

"Me, too," said Emily.

Spencer was lost in thought again. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

The girls walked to Hanna's car. Spencer got shotgun, as always, and Aria sat in the back.

"Hanna, can I drive this time?" asked Emily. "Your driving can freak me out."

"Em, we all need some craziness in our lives," said Spencer, not exactly sure what she was talking about.

"Yeah, Emily, let me do my crazy driving!" Hanna joked. Emily rolled her eyes and climbed into the back seat.

Spencer changed the radio to a station no one ever really listened to.

"Really?" asked Hanna.

"Shotgun gets the music," Spencer defended.

Just then, a song came on. After a few words, Spencer was already listening to it intently, thinking _coincidence? Not a coincidence? What?_

_What were you doing in my dream last night__  
><em>_Hunnie?__  
><em>_Well I thought I locked that door up tight,__  
><em>_Baby.__  
><em>_Well it's a mystery to me__  
><em>_How you keep on slippin'__  
><em>_In my mind…__  
><em>_And it's downright dirty that this 'ol wound__  
><em>_Won't heal with time_

_Well you could wash my brain__  
><em>_You could tear out my heart__  
><em>_But I would never forget you__  
><em>_(never…)__  
><em>_You could change my name__  
><em>_I could make a new start__  
><em>_But I would never forget you__  
><em>_(never…)_

_And it's kill… kill.. killin' me__  
><em>_It's Kill Kill Kill Kill Killin' me__  
><em>_That I'm still in love with you_

_Just when I think, I've got you in safe keeping__  
><em>_That's when your memory, it comes round creepin'__  
><em>_Well it's an ache I can't shake__  
><em>_It's creeped down deep down to my core__  
><em>_But babe I can't fake it, I can't take this heartbreak__  
><em>_Anymore…._

_Well you could wash my brain__  
><em>_You could tear out my heart__  
><em>_But I would never forget you__  
><em>_(never…)__  
><em>_You could change my name__  
><em>_I could make a new start__  
><em>_But I would never forget you__  
><em>_(never…)_

_And it's Kill… Kill.. Killin' me__  
><em>_It's Kill… Kill…. Killin' me__  
><em>_That I'm still in love with you_

_I asked you please to leave my heart__  
><em>_But you refused to go__  
><em>_I can't take this pain much longer__  
><em>_You insist on teaching me what I already know__  
><em>_Absence made this heart grow fonder_

_Ahh…_

_Well you could wash my brain__  
><em>_You could tear out my heart__  
><em>_But I would never forget you__  
><em>_(never…)__  
><em>_You could change my name__  
><em>_I could make a new start__  
><em>_But I would never forget you__  
><em>_(never…)_

_And it's Kill… Kill… Killin' me__  
><em>_It's Kill… Kill… Killin' me__  
><em>_That I'm still in love with you…._

By the third chorus, Spencer found herself quietly singing along to it. She stopped herself. She had been thinking it was the song of her life. It wasn't. It wouldn't be. No. She loved Jacob.

"Spencer?" Hanna said, seeing her friend looking spaced out again.

"Oh, I, uh, just like the song," Spencer said. But she kept thinking.

"Okay, whatever you say," Hanna said. "Oh, we're here!"

The girls got out and walked into the movie theater. The stares from people had faded away, and now they were normal, more or less. They watched the movie in silence. The song kept playing in Spencer's head.

_It's kill, kill, killin' me that I'm still in love with you…_

**Just an FYI, the song is Kill! Kill! Kill! By The Pierces. Yes, the people who did the PLL theme song. You should look it up, it's a really great song. And sorry it's short, all of them will be. But hey, short chapters mean updates more often (hopefully).**


	5. Conversations

Spencer and Jacob walked along the sidewalk. It was now July.

"So," he asked, "Any summer plans?"

"No, not right now, at least," Spencer answered.

"Yeah, me neither. It's boring. Doing nothing over our summer before college."

"I wouldn't say _nothing_."

Jacob smiled. "Well, I guess. We're at your house. Guess you have to go now."

"Yeah. My mom's in a pretty bad mood right now. You know, because of the fire." A week before, they had a small kitchen fire. It didn't do much damage but her mom was still mad about it.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, and eventually pulled away. "Talk to you later," he said.

"Yeah. Love you." Spencer started up the stairs.

"Love you, too, Spence." Jacob walked away.

Spencer walked into the house. She immediately went out to the pool, but her friends were already there.

"Sorry, Spence," Hanna said, "We got bored and invited ourselves over."

"My mom's home, does she know?"

"Yeah," said Aria, "She's doing work or something in her room. Said we can come over if we wanted to."

Emily climbed out of the pool. "Why is she so upset over that tiny little thing?"

"Because she's _my mom_," Spencer said. "Hey, Hanna, didn't you have that thing with Caleb today?"

"Yeah, but he had some last-minute stuff to do." Hanna jumped into the pool, splashing everyone.

"Jeezus, Han," said Aria, trying to block the water, "some of us are trying to tan over here."

"I'm just surprised Hanna's in the water," Spencer said, sitting down.

"So, how are things going with you two?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Great."

"Not very wordy today?"

"I don't know. I just wanna relax and stay out here." Spencer put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Okay."

Spencer tried to get to sleep. Somehow she couldn't. Her clock said it was already midnight. She groaned and rolled over again. Nope. She was wide awake. She sat up in bed for a few minutes.

A knock on the window startled her. She walked over and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"Can I come in?" asked Toby.

"No! It's freaking twelve!"

"I'm about to fall."

"Go ahead and fall."

"Harsh."

"Maybe next time you'll think about the consequences of taking Jenna's side. Wait, there won't be a next time. Now go!"

"Please?"

"Thirty seconds. If you're not gone after that, I'm pushing you out the window."

He climbed in.

"What? Why are you here?" Spencer asked.

Instead of answering, Toby kissed her, hard. He pulled away. "Sorry, had to," he said, and climbed back out the window.

Spencer stood there for a moment, stunned. She almost smiled, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

The next day, Spencer walked down the street with Aria. It was practically deserted, with everyone on vacation.

Aria stopped at a store. "Hey, I'm gonna look in there for a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Spencer said, sitting down at a bench. She sat there for a few minutes, going over things in her head again. Just then, she saw Toby. She immediately walked over.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"What was what about?" he responded.

"You kissed me. Why? And stop with the 'I don't knows' because they're really starting to bug me."

"That's just the thing, Spencer. I really don't."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll be going now." She turned around.

"I was hoping we could try to be friends."

She stopped, about to say no. But instead, she said "I'll think about it."

She walked away and saw Aria, holding a few bags. "What did you get?" Spencer asked her.

"Shoes, jewelry, stuff like that. Who were you talking to?"

"No one," Spencer said, "Now let's go."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like a good conversation."

"I'm just a little stressed out."

Aria stopped. "Spence, I know something's up. Tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Spencer replied.

"Fine with me," Aria started walking again, "But I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"Okay," Spencer said.


	6. Surprises

"Oh," said Spencer into the phone, "Sorry, I have other plans today."

"With the girls?" asked Jacob.

"Uh, yeah," Spencer lied.

"Okay. Talk to you later, then?"

"Sure. I'll call you when I can."

"Okay. Love you Spence."

"You, too, Jake. Bye."

Spencer hung up and looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty. Oh, this was a bad idea. When Toby asked if she wanted to have lunch (as friends), she was going to say "no." But what came out was a "Yes." This had been happening a lot, and Spencer needed to stop. Besides, why was she so excited about it? She was just having lunch, with a friend. Who happened to be her ex-boyfriend that she hadn't even looked at for eleven months. Maybe she was excited because she was…still into him? No. No no no no no. She wasn't. She was. She wasn't. Oh, god.

Then she remembered; Jacob was sort of over-protective. She texted the girls, telling them that if Jacob called, she was with all of them at Emily's, and it was secret teenage girl stuff so he couldn't come over. After a few sarcastic texts back from Hanna about the meaning of "secret teenage girl stuff" and texts from everyone asking why they needed to cover for her, she just texted all of them, "Shut up and I'll explain later." Why did her friends have to be so nosy? Gosh.

She climbed into her car, cursing the name of teenage…whatever this was. She was going to either be strictly friends with him, or nothing. This date outing would decide that.

She got to the restaurant fifteen minutes early, surprised to see him there.

"You're early," Toby said.

"So are you," Spencer replied, sitting down.

After ten minutes, Spencer finally admitted it to herself. She still loved him.

"Listen," she said, "Honestly, it's gonna be too hard to stay friends."

"Thank you for saving me from saying that first," Toby said.

Spencer smiled. "So now what?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"There you go again with the 'I don't know.'"

"Part of that was just to annoy you."

Spencer smiled again. "I should go."

He nodded and Spencer walked out to her car. She was about to get in when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "What?" she asked him.

Toby pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed back.

"I should go now," Spencer said, smiling.

"Okay. Bye, Spencer."

On her way home, Spencer tried to erase the smile, with no success. When she got home, she was too surprised to notice Jacob's car.

Spencer walked into the house, only to see four people; her parents, Melissa, and Jacob. Her family looked excited and sort of smug.

"Why so happy, Spencer?" asked Melissa.

"Nothing," Spencer lied, "what's going on?"

Her mom spoke. "Jacob has something to ask you."

_Oh no, please no, no no no,_ Spencer thought to herself, as Jacob walked over.

"So, uh, Spencer," he began, "I was thinking, since we're going to college together, we could, uh, this is going to sound really corny, we could do it together." He kneeled down, taking a ring out of his pocket. "Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

_Shit,_ she thought, _my family is right there. How can I say no? Oh, god, what do I do? If I say no they'll know something's up. Shit. I guess I have no choice._

"Spencer?" asked a worried Jacob, seeing the distress on her face.

"Umm," Spencer said, "Uh, yeah, I guess. Yes."

Jacob got up. His smile couldn't be bigger. He hugged her. "Spencer Simpson. I like it."

"Yeah," was all she could manage. She was facing away from everyone. Her smiled vanished for a second, and she bit her lip. Spencer Simpson didn't sound half as good as Spencer Cavanough.

Aria sat with Spencer. "Oh, my god!" she said after Spencer showed her the big, fancy ring. "Why haven't you told Hanna and Emily yet?"

"Emily's competing in that national swim thing in some other state I forgot and Hanna's on vacation with her family, I want to tell everyone in person," she said.

Aria looked at her. "Okay, something's up still, I can tell."

"What? I'm fine!"

"You're acting as happy as you should, but your eyes say otherwise. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind."

Aria changed the subject. "Anyway, you have had those earphones in for hours without touching your iPod."

"The playlist's on a loop," Spencer defended.

"Well then, let's see this new playlist," Aria said, snatching the iPod from Spencer before she could object.

"I'd rather you don't—" Spencer started, but Aria was already looking at it.

"Let's see. Kill Kill Kill, The One That Got Away, Back to December, Last Kiss, Not Like the Movies, am I sensing a pattern here?"

"No," Spencer said nervously, grabbing the iPod.

"Come on, I know you still have a thing for one of your other guys. So, who is it?"

"Aria…"

"Is it Toby?"

Spencer looked at the ground.

"Oh, my god," Aria said seriously, "it is."

"What am I gonna do?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry. It's probably just a phase. Just wait it out, see what happens."

"Okay," Spencer said. But what was really on her mind was, _I wish._ "Don't tell anyone, not even the girls, please," she begged.

"This is one secret that I will keep," Aria promised.


	7. Discovered

Spencer sat in the park and stared at her ring for hours. It was gold, with a big diamond in the middle, with swirly gold designs inlaid with diamonds surrounding it. She loved it, and she was going to marry the boy who gave it to her. She loved Jacob, more than she loved Wren and Alex combined. Aria was right, it was probably a phase. Emily and Hanna would be back tonight, then she could tell them that she was engaged. She said that word in her head a few times. Engaged. It sounded nice.

Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and tried to decide whether or not to answer, again. She pressed ignore. Toby had tried to call her three times already. Yes, Aria was right. Her feelings would go away quickly. She told herself they were starting to.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Aria asked, "He's called you a million times already."

"No," Spencer said.

It rang again. She couldn't help it; she picked it up. Before Toby could say anything, she said, "Meet me at my house in five," and she hung up and turned to Aria. "There, you happy?" she said jokingly.

"Whatever," Aria said, smiling.

She drove quickly to her house. Melissa and Lila were out again, and her parents were working. Toby wasn't there yet. She stood in the living room, nervously waiting.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Spencer said. A few seconds later, Toby was standing right in front of her.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Why?"

Spencer ditched all of her planning about how to tell him and just said it. "I'm marrying Jacob."

"You're what?"

"Right after our…umm, date, he proposed to me. I swear, I had no choice. My parents were right there." She looked at him, hoping her would understand.

There were a few seconds of silence. Spencer looked at the ground. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not," Toby said, stepping closer. "I know you had to."

"Really?"

He pulled her into a hug. "Really."

"Thank you." Spencer got ready for the next part of this conversation. The bad one.

She sat down on the couch. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

He sat down next to her. "What?"

"We need to stop seeing each other. Or hanging out. Or whatever the hell this is."

"Why?"

"I'm getting married! And it's too hard for us to stay friends without…anything happening."

"Can't we just try to be friends?" He asked.

"No," Spencer said, "Toby, the other day we were supposed to 'just friends.' And then you kissed me."

"You kissed back, and seemed happy about it." He smiled.

"Yeah, that was before I knew…that Jacob and I would…get married. And I can't call off the wedding or leave him at the altar or anything."

"Why not? Because of your parents?"

"No," Spencer said, looking down, "Because I love him."

"I understand," he said, and left.

Spencer just sat there. A few seconds later, she made up her mind. She quickly got up and ran out.

"Toby, wait," she said, and caught up to him.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I do now."

Spencer smiled. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay. I get it."

Spencer nodded. She kissed him, right in the middle of the sidewalk, knowing anyone could see them and she didn't care. He kissed back and she put her arms around his neck, not even seeing Jacob's car drive right by.

Jacob decided to surprise Spencer. He knew she was out with the girls and decided to be at her house when she got home. He got in his car and started driving. He was so happy they were engaged, the wedding would be right before school started.

He turned the corner onto the Hastings' street. It was then he saw them. It was probably just two random people not caring about their PDA. No, they weren't random people. That was Spencer. Making out with some other guy Jacob couldn't recognize. Did he know him? No, he knew _of_ him. That was Toby Cavanough, the guy who was thought to have killed that girl Alison almost two years ago. With his fiancée. He kept driving, no caring where he was going or if anything happened to him. He needed to get away, now.


	8. Realize

**Let me get two things straight. First, I am changing Lila's name to Taylor, of course. Second, it seems that, from the reviews, you guys think Spencer should just ditch Jacob. But she isn't because she actually does love him and actually wants this. Got it? Good. And sorry, the next few chapters are gonna be a little shorter. But I'm gonna try to update every day, if not twice a day.**

Hanna and Emily sat staring at Spencer. In a good way.

"Why are you two staring at her like that?" Aria asked.

"You're getting _married?"_ Hanna said for the seventh time.

"Please, Han," Spencer said, "Keep track of how many times you say something."

"Well, I'm just surprised Spencer Hastings is getting married so early," Hanna said.

"Yeah," Emily added, "It is kind of strange. But I'm happy for you. Just really surprised."

"Same here," Aria and Hanna said at the same time, turning to look at each other.

Spencer stood up. "Okay, I'm really tired. Anyone else want coffee?"

"Umm," Aria said, as Hanna and Emily muttered "I don't think so" and "no thanks."

Spencer shook her head. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Emily got up. "Come on, I'll teach you how to make coffee properly." She dragged Spencer downstairs, quickly followed by Hanna and Aria.

"Is this really necessary?" Spencer asked.

Emily turned to face her. "We don't want any more people in the hospit-" Emily started. She pushed back some of Spencer's hair. "Wait, are those hickeys?"

"Umm, maybe." Spencer had hoped her hair would cover them. Apparently not.

Hanna walked over. "From Jacob, of course. So, did you lose your v-card?"

Spencer looked away and blushed. "Umm…"

"Oh, my god, you did!" Hanna said. "How very Spencer-like to wait until she was engaged."

"Well, I didn't wait until I was engaged to him," Spencer blurted.

"What now?" Emily asked.

"I mean, we were going to anyway," Spencer saved herself, lying again.

"Okay, well, whatever you say," Hanna said. She sat down while Emily made the coffee. Aria and Spencer sat next to her.

"I can't believe it," Emily said, sitting down. "The wedding is in three weeks, then we'll all be off to different colleges."

"Yeah," Hanna said, "I'm gonna miss all of you."

Aria spoke. "Do you think it will be hard for us to keep in touch? I'm going to Yale, Emily to that sports college I forgot, Hanna to Philadelphia State, and Spencer to Harvard."

"God, I hope not," Spencer said. "We're really good friends, though, I think we can pull it off."

They all nodded.

Aria, with her brand-new superpower for knowing something is wrong, asked, "Hanna, what is up with you? It's like you've been hiding something."

"Oh, fine, I give up!" Hanna said, standing up. "Caleb and I are also getting married!"

"What?" all three girls asked at the same time.

"He just asked me and I said yes and he didn't have a ring but I'm gonna get one and oh my god it's so good to have this off my chest."

"Hanna," Spencer said, "I think you're having a freak attack.

"I'm not," Hanna calmed down, "I just needed to tell you guys."

"Why did you keep this from us?" Emily looked at Hanna.

"Because I didn't want to steal the spotlight from Spencer. And I wasn't sure, I mean, I was nervous about telling you."

"It's fine, Han," Aria said, "But I'm sure we're all wondering; how did he do it?"

"Spontaneously. He said on the phone that we needed to talk so I met up with him and it sounded like—"

"Hanna, slower," Spencer told her.

"Sorry. It sounded like he was going to break up with me. I asked him what was wrong and he said 'everything.' Then I had an internal freak-out for a second and he got down on his knee and added, 'because we're not married.' It was so amazing!"

"That is wonderful, Hanna!" Emily said.

"I can say the same thing," Aria said as her phone went off. "Oh my god, my mom needed me home twenty minutes ago. I am so sorry, I gotta go. Bye!" She took off out the door.

"So Hanna," Emily said, "I must ask for no reason. What would happen if you found out Caleb was cheating on you?"

"Why are you asking this?" Hanna looked scared and worried.

"Don't worry Hanna, I'm just wondering."

"Well, I guess I would be more heartbroken then I was when I found out he was spying on me. Times ten."

"That's a lot," Emily said, "But I'm sure he won't. And he's worth that amount of heartbreak. Don't you think, Spence?"

Spencer nodded, but didn't talk. She realized it would probably be the same for Jacob. She really did love Jake, a lot, and she actually wanted to marry him. That meant she had to break things off with Toby. No matter how reluctant she was.


	9. Break

It had been two days. Jacob hadn't been talking to her for some reason, but he was probably busy with work. She had been ignoring Toby, trying to find out how she was going to break things off. Permanently, this time. She sat on her couch at the crack of dawn, after having trouble sleeping.

Jacob walked in. He had a key to her house, so he took Spencer by surprise.

"Hey, Jake," Spencer said, "What's going on? It's early."

"I saw you. The other day, I saw you with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe next time you cheat on your fiancé, you'll at least be in a building."

Spencer stood up. "You saw that?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry, Jake," she walked over to him, "I didn't mean to. I was going to break things off, I swear!"

Jacob stepped toward her. "Then do it now. And I want to see it."

"What?" This wasn't like Jake.

Jacob picked up Spencer's phone off the coffee table and held it out to her. "Call him, tell him to come over, and break things off right now."

Spencer nodded. "Okay." She dialed Toby's number, but didn't press send. "You do know I love you, right?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, I do. Which is why I'm still here and we're still engaged."

"Thank you." She pressed send.

Jacob sat on the couch while Spencer paced around the living room. There was a knock on the back door.

"Come in!" Spencer said, and took a deep breath.

Toby walked in and saw Jacob. "He's here?"

Spencer nodded. "He found out about us."

Toby nodded, not sure what to say. "So, because he found out, you're breaking up with me?"

"Here's the thing. I was going to even if he didn't find out." Spencer looked away. "And this time it's permanent. Not just this off-and-on thing we've been having."

"Spencer…"

"I'm sorry. But it ends now."

He nodded sadly. "I understand," he said, and walked out the door.

Spencer flinched at the sound of the door slamming. She turned around. "There. It's done."

"You seem sad."

"Of course I am. I mean, it was an affair and it was wrong but he was still my friend. Now he's never going to even look at me again."

"You did what you had to do," Jacob said.

"I know."

Jacob walked up and kissed her.

It was ten at night and Spencer had to tell someone. She texted Aria. **_I broke it off today. With Toby._**

_Really?_

**_Yeah. It was the right thing to do._**

_In your mind or Jacob's?_

**_Both._**

_Well, I told you it would pass. You two are amazing together, I can't wait for your wedding in a few weeks._

**_I can't, either._**

_Yeah. I gotta go, Ezra's back._

**_Okay, bye._**

Spencer put her phone away and went to sleep.


	10. Girls

"Spencer, can I talk to you?" Jacob asked, sitting next to her.

"Umm, yeah. I need to talk to you, too, but you can go first," she replied.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, "I mean, I thought you loved me."

"I do, Jake, I just…"

"Just what?"

Spencer decided to tell him. "I've just been a little hormonal lately."

"I don't think just being engaged can do that," Jacob said.

"It can't," Spencer said, "Because I'm pregnant." She had suspected it and taken the test the day before. Three tests. They all told her she was.

"Oh my god, Spencer," Jacob said, "that's great!"

"I know. And it's a little early, but we're getting married anyway, so."

"Will this interfere with college?"

"It shouldn't."

"Well, I hope not. And our wedding is in two weeks," Jacob sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I can't believe it, it's so fast. I'm not regretting it, don't worry, but it's still kind of amazing."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I really have to go. My parents are freaking about all of this and want me home so they can freak out more."

"Okay. Bye."

Spencer sat there, but her phone went off. She looked at it.

**_Watch out, bitch. You may be pregnant, but you never know the secrets within. –A_**

Oh, no. A had disappeared a long time ago. And now he/she/shim was back. Yay.

Three days. Three days. Three days. That was all Spencer could think about. Now she was with the girls, at Hanna's.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so excited for Spencer!" Hanna said.

Aria came back with the popcorn. "And your engagement?"

"Well, I guess, but it's Spencer's night."

Spencer smiled. "Hey, we're happy for you!"

"I know."

Aria sat down. "So have we decided on the movie yet?"

"Emily and Hanna were arguing over Stardust and The Ring Two," Spencer said.

"Hmm," Aria said, "Fantasy romance versus horror. Which one?"

Emily looked at Spencer. "Your choice."

"Stardust. I'm not in the mood for horror, and that guy in The Ring looks way to much like Ian for my liking."

"Well the good side," Hanna said matter-of-factly, "Is that the character dies in horrible, gruesome ways. It's kinda funny if you ask me."

All three girls turned to face Hanna. "Are you serious?" Spencer asked.

"Hey," Hanna defended, "I'm just saying."

**Quick note: Ryan Merriman was the guy in The Ring 2, it's kind of a joke between me and my friends that "Samara Morgan killed Ian."**

"Well, let's just watch the movie," Spencer said.

The night was fun. They watched the movie and a few others, staying up all night. They were in the middle of Love and Other Drugs when Spencer's phone buzzed. She looked at it and almost spit out her Coke.

**_Have all the fun you want. Your marriage won't end happy. –A_**

Spencer stayed cool and went back to the girls. She wouldn't tell them that 'A' was back. She didn't want them to be stressed. She also hadn't told them she was pregnant yet. She would when she had the chance. Which would be now.

"Hey, there's something else I need to tell you," Spencer said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer just came out and said it.

"Already?" asked Emily, shocked.

"Yeah. It was totally unplanned. But I'm still happy."

"Spencer," Hanna said, "You're amazing."

"What?"

"I'm just amazed about how much you've grown up!"

"Oh, god, Hanna, please don't."

"Okay. But I'm still so proud of my best friend!"

"Stop, I feel like a little kid now," Spencer said.

Aria looked at Spencer. "It's amazing how he forgave you so quickly," she said.

"What?" Emily and Hanna said at the same time.

"It's nothing, I just had one moment with someone else and he saw."

"A moment?" Hanna asked, "with who?"

"Just some person. He forgave me really quickly, which was a little weird."

"Do you think he's hiding something?" asked Emily.

"No. Jake wouldn't hide anything from me."

"Everyone has their secrets," Aria said, "we should know."

Spencer changed the subject. "Can we stop talking about Jake Simpson and continue watching Jake Gyllenhaal?"


	11. Vows

**Guess what? Longer chapter! Yay! **

"Someone get me a paper bag," Spencer begged as her friends tugged at her dress, making sure it was perfect. "I am about to hyperventilate."

"It's fine," Aria assured her, "You'll be fine."

"What time is it?" Spencer asked.

"Almost eleven," Hanna said. "Aria, the shoes?"

"Two hours," Spencer said as Hanna put the shoes on her, "Two hours until I'm married."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Emily said, "Your last two hours of being non-married."

"Yeah," was all Spencer could say. She was freaking out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which didn't help.

"Aria!" Hanna said, "What do you think? Pearls or diamonds?"

Aria tossed Hanna the necklace she had on, with a silver chain and a diamond pendant. "This one. I forgot the 'something borrowed.'"

"Are the somethings really necessary?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Hanna said, putting the necklace on Spencer, "We're doing this traditionally."

Emily walked over. "So, blue earrings, borrowed necklace, old dress, new shoes, I think we're good in that department."

Spencer took a deep breath. Part of her regretted this. It was early. A small part of her hoped someone would object, to at least delay the wedding so she could be ready for it. This was happening so fast. Spencer's phone buzzed on the dresser.

"Aria, can you get that for me?" Spencer asked, "I'm sort of stuck here." Emily and Hanna were still obsessively adjusting her outfit.

"No problem," Aria said. Today, she had been the assistant. She grabbed Spencer's phone, but the smile on her face faded immediately and it was replaced with worry and fear.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Spencer asked as Emily and Hanna's heads snapped up.

Aria read the text on Spencer's phone. "'_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't expect anyone to say T-Swifty's words tonight. –A.'" _Aria looked at Spencer. "What does that mean?"

"I think A is back, and reading minds," Spencer realized.

"Why were you thinking that in the first place?" Emily asked Spencer.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking how I sort of hoped it could be delayed somehow, I'm not sure if I'm ready. But…how did A know? I never said anything out loud."

"Who knows," Hanna said, "But let's not let this ruin our mood. Come on, Spence, it's almost time!"

"Hanna, I still have an hour and a half."

"Whatever. It's best to be somewhere other than the dressing room. And let's just forget about the text for now." Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her out the door, followed by Aria and Emily.

The four girls headed to a small house where people were socializing. Spencer was led into a room upstairs where she could wait and her family could talk to her.

Her mom came in. "Hey, Spencer."

"Hi, mom."

"I am so proud of you, do you know that?" She sat next to Spencer.

"Yes, I do." Spencer looked at her mom.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course I am."

"God, I don't really know what to say right now. You're just growing up."

"Thanks, mom."

"Listen, I have to go back down and get some things ready. I'm sorry I have to go so soon."

"It's okay. I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Veronica walked out and shut the door.

Spencer sat in silence, taking it in. Her heart was pounding. She was excited. Married. She would be married.

Melissa came into the room where Spencer was waiting, followed by Taylor. "Hi, sorry to intrude."

"No problem," Spencer said. Things were always awkward around Melissa.

"I just want to let you know, I am so sorry for everything. All of the things I've said and done, and when I didn't believe you. I just want to tell you that. Because you're getting married, it's like a new start, and I'm hoping I could be for us, too."

"Thank you, Melissa," Spencer said smiling, "that means a lot to me."

Taylor climbed onto the bed and into Melissa's arms. "Momma, is awntie getting mayoweed tuhdeh?"

"Yes, baby," Melissa said, "Auntie Spencer is getting married."

"Yay, awntie Spencuh!" Taylor hugged Spencer.

"I love you too, Tay-Tay," Spencer said, hugging the little girl close.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married," Melissa said, "You're just growing up so fast! And you look beautiful in that dress." Melissa looked like she was about to cry.

"Melissa, calm," Spencer said.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Melissa.

"Momma, I wanna go now!" Taylor tugged at Melissa.

"Sorry, Taylor wants to go."

"No problem," said Spencer, "bye."

Spencer rested on the bed for a few minutes, her mind wandering. In one hour, she would be saying her vows in front of everyone, then she would be married. She sort of hoped no one would come, she just wanted to relax and enjoy her last few moments as an unmarried girl. She had about ten minutes to herself until she heard the all-too-familiar sound of tapping and footsteps.

"Sorry I'm here, I know I wasn't invited," Jenna stood in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Spencer asked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I never imagined any of you girls would be married so soon."

"Well too bad, because soon two of us will be married."

"Yes, I heard about Hanna."

"Can you leave now, Jenna?" Spencer asked.

"Of course," Jenna turned to walk out, "and I'm sorry I can't see you in that dress. I know they picked out a great one for you."

"Thanks."

"And Spencer," Jenna stopped walking, "Don't expect to hear from Toby again. Did you know he left two days ago?"

"Yes," Spencer lied. "Now please go."

Jenna slowly left the room as what she said sank in. Toby was gone? She hoped nothing would happen to him. She still cared about him. But she glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes. Just then, the girls came up.

"Come on, Spencer!" Hanna said, "We should go down now!"

Spencer nodded and got up.

"What was Jenna doing here?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Spencer lied, and hurried out the door of the room, trying not to make eye contact with any of the girls.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Spencer bit her tongue as the priest said this. The ceremony had been going well, and she wasn't sure what she hoped for now. No one spoke up. Was she thankful? Was she not? She didn't know.

The rest was a bit of a blur. They said their vows and then the famous "I do" and then the kiss and then it was over. Spencer sat down for a minute, people crowding around her. She tried to process what had just happened. She was now Spencer Simpson, which sounded a little weird but she knew it would be fine. She hugged people and let them cry. She tried, unsuccessfully, to get Hanna to let go of her (which she eventually did, it just took forever). The rest of it went by smoothly. And Spencer was finally happy and if you asked her about Toby then, she would probably say "Who?"


	12. Names

**Sorry this one's so short and pointless, I promise to have another one uploaded today.**

Six months. She was almost at six months. She and Jacob were really happy, and the stares from other students over the "18-year-olds who are married and one's pregnant" had gone away, mostly. Her boy was already named Oliver. She wasn't sure about the girl.

She was going to visit her friends for New Year's, because she couldn't make it for Christmas. She was also going to see her parents, but she wasn't that excited to see them.

They were both in the car. "How are they doing?" Jacob asked.

"Good as always, daddy," Spencer said.

"So what are we going to name the girl?"

"I don't know. Names that I like are Colleen, Ariana, and Karima."

"I like those," Jacob turned the corner to Hanna's old house, which Ashley was letting them borrow for the day.

"Which one do you like?"

"I don't know. How about you ask your friends? I already named Oliver." He pulled over so Spencer could get out.

"Okay." She gave him a quick kiss and got out. "Call you later!"

"'Kay. Bye!" Jacob drove off.

Spencer walked up to Hanna's door. She knocked. After a few seconds, Hanna opened the door.

"Spencer!" she said, and hugged her. "Come on, the girls are upstairs!"

Spencer was practically dragged into Hanna's room, which quickly became a hug-fest.

"You're huge!" Aria said.

"How nice of you to say that," Spencer replied, "I'm only six months."

"Well, you're more than halfway there," Emily said. "So, what is the baby's name?"

"The boy's name is Oliver," Spencer said.

"I like that," Aria said. "Wait, _the boy_?"

"Yep," Spencer said excitedly, "I'm having twins!"

After more excitement, they discussed the names.

"I like Karima," Aria said, "Karima and Oliver.

"I do, too," said Emily, "It's unique."

"Same here," Hanna said, "So I guess her name will be Karima?"

Spencer laughed. "Yeah. We'll know for sure when she's born."

They relaxed and watched movies and told about their lives for a while. Then it was silent. Not awkward, one of those comfortable ones when everyone just wants to be quiet and relax. Hanna broke it.

"Do you ever have some totally random word pop into your head?"

"No," Emily said, "Why?"

"I just got one."

"What word?" Aria asked.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism."

"What?" Emily said, "What does that mean?"

"Some history thing I am not thinking about," Spencer said, "I am so tired. The school work and the babies and everything, oh, god."

"I'm afraid now," Hanna said.

"Hey, when is your wedding?" Emily asked Hanna.

"Sometime in the summer," Hanna replied.

Just then, Hanna's phone buzzed. She picked it up and stared in surprise at it.

"What?" Aria asked, "Is it A?"

"Yeah," Hanna said. "_Weddings, weddings, weddings. I can only let one be happy. Choose now. –A_"

"Oh, no," Emily said.

"What now?" Aria asked.

Hanna took a deep breath. "If this is serious, Spencer's should stay. It's more important."

"Hanna—" Spencer started.

"No, Spence, you're pregnant. Besides, it might not be serious."

"Hanna," Aria said, "We still don't know what A is capable of."

"Yeah," was all Emily could say.

"Well, let's just wait it out," Hanna said.

The girls nodded.

"When's the baby due?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Late April, give or take," Spencer answered.

"I still can't believe it."

"Who can?"


	13. Arrival

April seventeenth. Spencer sat up in bed and practically punched Jacob's shoulder to wake him up.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I'm in labor," she said.

"What? Now?" Jacob got up.

"No, Jacob, next Wednesday! Yes, now!"

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." Jacob helped her out the door and called Spencer's friends.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily sat in the lobby of the hospital. "It's been three hours," Emily said, "Do you think something's wrong?"

"No," Aria assured her, "I know someone who took an entire day."

"That's reassuring," Hanna said sarcastically. "God, it's already past midnight!"

"Calm down, Han," Emily said, "It's gonna be fine!"

The girls sat in silence for the next few minutes. Before they knew it, Jacob came running to the girls, tear stains on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked, worried.

"No," Jacob smiled, "Everything's perfect."

The four of them rushed to see Spencer. When they got there, they saw her with her eyes closed, holding one of the babies.

"Is she asleep?" Aria asked the nurse who was holding the other one.

"No," the nurse said, "she's just exhausted."

Just then Spencer opened her eyes. "You guys are here," she said.

"Yeah," Aria said, "Of course we are."

Spencer smiled and looked at the baby in her arms. "This one's Karima."

"She's beautiful," Hanna said.

"And her eyes are so pretty," Emily added, "Is it possible for her to have blue eyes? Both you and Jacob have brown."

"Yeah, it's possible," the nurse said, "As long as they both have recessive traits. It's all genetic science."

Jacob had a confused look on his face. He didn't think he had any recessive.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "That's Oliver with the nurse."

"Wow," Emily looked at Oliver, "He has Jacob's eyes."

Hanna smiled. "Are their eyes the only thing you think about, Em?"

"I'm just saying," Emily defended.

Spencer closed her eyes. "God, I'm so tired. It takes me ten seconds just to process a sentence."

"We're here for you," Aria said.

The nurse spoke up. "She needs some space. Can the family have some time to themselves?"

"Of course," Emily said. She walked out, Hanna and Aria reluctantly following. The nurse handed Oliver to Jacob and also left.

"So," Jacob said, "How do you feel?"

"Like I said, exhausted," Spencer laid her head back, "And really happy."

"Do you think we'll be able to juggle two kids and schoolwork?"

"If we do it right."

"Spencer, listen," Jacob started.

"What?" Spencer got worried at his tone.

"You can go back as many generations as possible, and my entire family had brown eyes."

"Well, it's still possible—"

"But what are the odds?" Jacob interrupted her.

"Well, it's still possible."

"I'm just worried that—"

"I know what you mean," Spencer tried not to think about it, "If it makes you happy, we can get a blood test. They are yours."

"Okay," Jacob nodded, "Just in case."


	14. Test

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I was doing some editing and then lost my flash drive. Thanks TimeWitch'93 for helping me with this. :)**

Emily sat next to Spencer in the small hospital room a few days later. "So you're actually getting a blood test for it?"

"Jake is worried, I just want him to be happy," Spencer replied.

"Where's Jacob now?" Emily asked.

"Out," Spencer replied.

"How long do blood tests take? I forgot."

"Twenty-four hours at the least. They got the samples a few days ago."

"You seem nervous," Emily observed. "Do you actually think—"

A knock on the door interrupted Emily. Jacob stepped in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt." He turned to Spencer.

"Hey, Jake," Emily said.

"Don't worry, Jacob, they're yours, I know it," Spencer assured him.

"I know that, I just want to be sure."

Spencer nodded.

"I have to go," Emily said, "I have some studying to do."

"Okay. Bye, Em," Spencer said.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in. She was in her mid fifties with graying blond hair. "We have the results," she said.

"And?" Jacob asked.

"Oliver is your child, Jacob," the doctor said. "But Karima isn't."

"How can that be possible?" Jacob was surprised, "They're twins!"

"There has to be a mistake," Spencer added.

"I was hoping it could be explained to each of you separately," the doctor said, "Jacob, Jenny can talk to you. She's right out there. I'll talk with Spencer."

Jacob nodded and got up, looking at the ground. The doctor closed the door and sat next to Spencer.

"Is it possible?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "It is. The chances are small, but it happens. As long as a woman has—"

"I get it," Spencer said, "Please don't go into detail."

The doctor, Christa is what her tag said, nodded. "Okay. But I must ask, where there two men?"

Spencer hesitated, before saying, "Yes."

"It's okay, Spencer," Christa said, "But you do know he'll have to know sometime?"

Spencer nodded. "I think he already does."

"Okay. I'll be back soon, I have some other things I need to do." Christa got up and left.

A few minutes later, Jacob came in. "Why?" was the only word he said.

"You knew, Jacob," Spencer defended.

"I thought it was just a kiss! I didn't know that you two—" he stopped and sat down.

"Jacob, it's over between me and him, you know that!"

"But you had his kid! That is crossing over the line!"

Spencer was silent for a moment. "What now?"

"I don't know. Divorce?"

"If you think it's the right thing to do," Spencer replied.

"Do you?"

"I don't know. We'll talk about it."

"I honestly don't want to, even though Karima isn't mine."

Spencer nodded. "I don't want to, either. But we'll talk."

Spencer sat down on the couch, finally home. Jacob's rich parents had insisted on buying a house for the newlyweds.

"How many times did you call him?" Aria asked.

"Just twice. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to me."

"He'll talk to you when he wants to," Aria said.

Spencer shook her head. "Which will probably be never. He hates me."

"Toby doesn't hate you," Emily said.

"Well, he won't talk to me, that's what I know."

"I can call him, if you want me to," Emily suggested.

"No, he'll know something's up," Spencer replied.

"Why are you being such a pessimist?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Who knows?"

"Spencer," Emily said, "He needs to find out somehow. How will he know if we don't talk to him?"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."


	15. Author Note

**I am SO SO FREAKING SORRY for not updating in a while! But do I have major writer's block, I've been on vacation at this lake house and the dinosaur computer they have here won't convert the document so I can't work on it. I promise to have one up by the end of July. Or early August. I'm bad at things like this, okay? Anyway, I'm really sorry and meanwhile, read this sneak peek at something else I'm working on. I'm not telling you what it's about, though. You can guess if you want.**

She rested her hand on his, staring at the ground. The entire house was quiet, as usual. It pained her to know that all of these people were grieving when she was _right there_. But it wasn't like she could talk to anyone. It wasn't like she could go back and everything would be fine. It was a one-way window; she could see everything and everyone but they couldn't see her. She was nonexistent but still there. She wanted so badly to talk to someone, and it hurt to know that would never happen. She would probably be like this forever. In this state, watching people wonder what happened to her, how this happened to her. Watching their sadness. Watching them move on. Watching them grow up and have families of their own, things she would never be able to have now.

Watching them die.

She turned to face him. Watching him would be the hardest. She hoped she would eventually move on to the afterlife or whatever came next. Or maybe this happened to everyone when they died. That you never really die. That you are just disembodied; trapped forever, stuck in this state, being forced to watch eternally; without the people you love ever knowing you were there.

**So there it is. Should I continue that one? And hopefully I'm avoiding the flying tomatoes for not updating. Again, sorry. All for now, bye!**


	16. Home

**OKAY HERE IT IS! This one is kinda bad and they're a little OOC but it's better than nothing. It's also very short and I apologize in advance.**

Spencer finally got Karima and Oliver to take their nap and collapsed into a chair, wondering how Melissa did it all. Oh right, Melissa had her parents. Spencer and Jacob were alone, and they also had their schoolwork, which was exhausting. Oh well, she would be out in a month or so. Thank god.

There was a knock on the door. Spencer groaned and got up to answer it, wishing Jacob was home. She opened it.

"Hey, Emily," Spencer said.

"You look exhausted."

"Understatement." Spencer sort of smiled. "So did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He said he would come over talk to you later."

"Why can't he just call?"

"I think he wants to talk to you in person."

Spencer sat down again. "That's gonna be awkward."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Spencer shook her head. "No, it's not a big deal."

Emily nodded.

A few hours went by. Spencer completely forgot about Toby because of Karima's shenanigans. Emily eventually left. She was carrying Karima around when there was another knock on the door. She opened it.

"Hey, Spencer," Toby said.

"Hi," Spencer replied awkwardly.

"Emily told me about…everything."

"I know. You can come in, if you want."

Toby nodded and stepped in. "Is that her?" He looked at Karima.

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Spencer said, "Don't apologize."

"But it is."

"No, it's not! Just stop saying that. It's not!" Spencer sat down on the couch. "Sorry, I'm just really stressed right now."

Toby sat next to her. "Notice that we're both apologizing for nothing."

Spencer smiled and scoffed. "Yeah."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence. Then, Toby asked, "Can I see her?"

Spencer hesitated, but she trusted Toby. "Yeah."

"She's really pretty," he said, "looks exactly like you."

"She has your eyes."

They sat in awkward silence for a while.

"So…" Spencer broke the silence.

Toby looked at her. "I was hoping we could try to be friends. Again."

Spencer scoffed. "Yeah, we know how well that went last time."

"Nothing will happen this time. Promise."

"Fine." Spencer heard a car pull into the driveway. "Jacob's back, you should probably go."

Toby nodded. "Yeah. So, see you later?"

"Sure," Spencer answered, "bye."

Toby left a few seconds before Jacob came in. Jacob glared at him for a second and turned to Spencer.

"He was here?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

"Why?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "He's still my friend, Jacob. I can still talk to him."

"Well, I guess I just don't trust him," Jacob said.

"You honestly think I'm still cheating on you?"

"No! I just want to be careful."

Spencer shook her head and walked up the stairs. "Whatever."

Jacob followed her. "Sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, what do you mean?"

Jacob was silent.

Spencer shook her head. "Exactly."


	17. Party

It was June. Spencer and Jacob had sorted most of it out, but Jacob still didn't like Toby and wanted him to stay away from Spencer. She thought Jacob was acting like her parents were and the déjà vu was getting annoying. That was the only problem.

"Spencer!" Aria yelled through the door. "We're gonna be late!"

"Sorry!" Spencer said, "I lost my watch!"

"You can go without it! Come on!"

Spencer found it hidden in one of her jacket pockets and headed out the bedroom door. Hanna was throwing a party at her place to celebrate the end of their first year of college, but it was just one of those things where everyone in town who wanted to come came. And because it was a Hanna party, everyone would be there.

"Why can't you just get your own car?" Aria asked, "Jacob's parents are rich and it has to be annoying to share a car."

"I don't want to hassle his parents," Spencer said as she got into Aria's car. "Anyway, I will get one soon."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Out with the kids."

"Where could he possibly go with two-month-olds at eight at night?"

"Who knows?"

They got to Hanna's house in no time. People were already there. A lot of people, most of which Spencer couldn't recognize.

"Where have you been?" Hanna yelled. Someone bumped into her. "Be careful, I almost spilled my drink!" she said to them. She turned back to Spencer and Aria.

"Spencer was desperate to find her watch," Aria said.

Spencer ignored it. "Hanna, you do know that it's still underage drinking, right?"

"What?" Hanna said, "I'm nineteen, I can do what I want! Besides, It's just two years."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Where's Emily?"

"She's over, umm, somewhere," Hanna responded. "I honestly have no idea. It's so crowded in here."

"Hopefully she's not drunk again," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you still remember that," Aria said.

"Okay, it was two and a half years ago, it was hilarious, and it was," Spencer looked for the right words, "a…memorable time."

"Yeah, in a bad way," Hanna said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go. Have fun!"

"Okay," Aria and Spencer said.

Aria left to talk with some people that Spencer didn't know. She stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. She decided to find Emily.

After looked for a few minutes, she found Emily sitting on the stairs. Spencer walked over.

"Hey, Em, we've been looking for you," Spencer said, sitting down next to her.

"Really? I've been right here the whole time."

"Well, with this crowd, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a swarm of mice and no one noticed."

"It is crowded. Why did Hanna invite so many people?"

Spencer scoffed. "She didn't invite most of them."

Emily nodded. "Right."

"Spencer!" they heard someone call.

"Mona?" Spencer said, getting up.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long!" Mona said. "So, how's married life?"

"Good, I guess…" Spencer was wondering why Mona was acting all nice.

"Is it true that you had someone else's kid?" Mona asked, intrigued.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, everyone knows. You know, Rosewood is Rosewood."

"Yay," Spencer said sarcastically, sipping her drink. "Anything else everyone knows?"

"Nope," Mona said. "So, what's the story behind it?"

"You really want to know?" Emily asked.

"Go away," Mona said to Emily, "I want to talk to Spencer!"

Emily rolled her eyes and got up. "Good luck," she whispered to Spencer.

"So, why are you talking to me?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Because," Mona said enthusiastically, "this is juicy stuff! And you're one of Hanna's besties, and I thought I should get to know you girls better."

"Okay…" Spencer was still hesitant. She didn't really know Mona-or trust her.

"So tell me! What happened?"

"I just had a one-time thing with another guy. That's all."

"Is the twin thing true? That you had twins with different—"

"Yes, Mona! I honestly don't like talking about it."

"Oh, fine. So, whose kid is it?"

"Mona!"

"Okay, whatever. Bye!"

Spencer faked a smile. "Bye." She walked back over to Emily. "Glad that's over."

"Tell me about it," Emily said. "She tried talking to me earlier. Total nightmare."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah. To this day, and I quote what I said years ago, I want to yank her ponytail really, really hard." She paused. "So, what goes on in Emily-land? How was Danby?"

"Great," Emily said. "It's kind of funny how I still went there after…everything."

"So, anything else?"

"Sadie and I broke up." Sadie was Emily's girlfriend for the past year and a half.

"Aw. What happened?"

"She just moved on. No big deal. I didn't like her all that much, anyway."

Spencer nodded. "Still haven't moved on from Samara?"

"Yeah. That breakup was way messy," Emily said.

"I'm so sorry."

"No big deal. I'll eventually find someone."

Spencer nodded again. "I just noticed, I have nothing to do at this party. That I want to do, anyway."

"I know, right? It's so awkward."

"I was going to go home, but Aria's my ride and she's having fun. And I am not walking all the way home in these." She gestured to her five-inch heels.

Emily laughed. "Honestly, I would love to see that."

Spencer laughed with her. She saw someone wave to her. "Hey, Em, I'll be back in a sec."

She walked over. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come," Toby said, "and it was the only way to see you without Jacob going crazy."

"Yeah. You're probably right," Spencer scoffed. "He can be so overprotective sometimes."

"Reminds me of your parents a few years ago."

"Yeah. _Hastings Parents_ redux. Just like them he doesn't want me to see you."

"People sometimes."

Spencer smiled. "Yeah."

"So, how are your kids?"

Spencer nodded. Hers. Like it never happened. "They're great. The sibling rivalry starts early. Hopefully it won't be as bad as me and Melissa."

"That would suck."

"Tell me about it. So, how about your family?"

"Normal. Parents still ignoring me. Jenna's still creepy and annoying."

"When is she not?"

"Right?"

Spencer nodded. She looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked her.

"Nothing. I was thinking about going home, but Aria's my ride and I don't want to rain on her parade."

"I could drive you," Toby suggested.

"Really? That would be awesome."

"Yeah. Come on."

Toby pulled into their driveway.

"Huh. Jacob's home," Spencer said. "Thanks, anyway."

"No problem," Toby said.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Spencer walked up to her door and opened it. Jacob was in the living room, waiting for her.

"Hey," Spencer said, "how long have you been here?"

"Not that long," Jacob said.

"Where are the twins?"

"Upstairs, asleep."

Spencer sat down next to him on the couch. "What's wrong? I can tell something's up."

Jacob took out his phone. "I got this from someone named A."

Spencer's heart sipped a beat as she took the phone. She looked at it. There was a picture of her and Toby from that night, smiling. Under it, it said _Be lucky I didn't show you what happened after. Don't trust wifey as much. –A_

So A was lying about things now? Oh, god. This was a nightmare.

"Jacob, whoever sent you this was lying. Nothing happened," Spencer said.

"Not from the looks of it. Besides, I told you I didn't want you to talk to him. How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing has been going on!"

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"It's not just this! You're always acting weird when I'm around, you never spend time with me, you're acting like you don't care!" he shouted.

"Not everything is about you!" Spencer defended.

"Yeah, but it's not normal!"

"Well maybe it's you!" That shut Jacob up.

"What do you mean?" Jacob lowered his volume.

Spencer admitted it to herself. "It means maybe I have no feelings for you. That I agreed to marry you only because I was surprised. Because I never really loved you and I never will." She turned and headed up the stairs.

"Spencer…" Jacob begged.

"What, Jacob? What more do you want to hear?"

"We can talk about this. Work this out."

"But here's the thing, Jacob. I don't want to work this out. What I want is to not be married. Not to you, anyway."

Jacob stared at her for a while. One of the babies started crying.

Spencer turned and went up the stairs. "I gotta go."

A was right. A had messed up one of their marriages. And Spencer was absolutely fine with it.


	18. Epilogue: Aftermath

**So I kinda wrote this in a rush...but still. It's basically what happens after she and Jacob get divorced. There are a bunch of skips in it. So...yeah. READ ON!**

EPILOGUE

"Thank you so much for doing this," Spencer said, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it," Toby said, sitting next to her. "She's my daughter, too."

Spencer smiled. She and Jacob had gotten a divorce, and he moved out. With Oliver. Spencer had needed help, and Toby was there for her. They were still no more than friends, though.

"I can't believe this happened," Spencer said. "All of it. It's just a lot to take in."

Toby rubbed her back. "Well, I'm here for you."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

Toby smiled back. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. Spencer was surprised at first, but threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. And Spencer just wanted to stay there.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"No, Karima," Spencer said, pulling awau from the phone for a second. "Mommy is busy right now."

The brown-haired four-year-old stopped tugging at Spencer's shirt. She pouted and crossed her arms with a distinct "Hmmph."

Spencer patted her daughter's head and went back to the phone. "Sorry, Karima interrupted."

"No problem," Hanna said. "God, I can't imagine how you do it all. I'm afraid, mine is due in three months."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it can get bad. But it's all worth it." Spencer only had Karima now. When she and Jacob had gotten the divorce, he insisted he had custody of Oliver. Of course, Spencer didn't go down without a (huge) fight, but she did owe it to him.

"Okay," Hanna said, back on topic. "So, I found this awesome bridal shop that has a bunch of stuff you would like."

"Hanna, I-" Spencer started to protest, but Hanna interrupted.

"You can't wear your old one, Spence. Besides, we need to find a bridesmaid dress that will make me look hot even with my huge baby bump."

"Because all you care about is how good you look, not that I'm getting married."

Hanna laughed. "You know what I mean." She paused. "Have you decided who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

Spencer sighed. "No. It's too hard to choose between all three of you."

"If you choose me I will spoil Karima rotten."

"I'm not sure I want that…"

"MOMMY!" Karima yelled.

"Sorry," Spencer said, "I gotta go."

"Okay," Hanna said. "Oh, I almost forgot. We all need to be at my place tonight. We have planning to do!"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, and tell Toby I say hi!"

Spencer smiled and hung up. She went to help Karima.

LATER….

"ARIA!" Hanna yelled up the stairs. "WANT A BEER OR SOMETHING?"

"I'll tell you in three to five minutes!" Aria yelled back.

Hanna stood in shock. "Wait…what?"

Aria laughed and ran down the stairs. "I'm kidding, girl."

Hanna shook her head and got a beer froom the fridge.

"I hope to god you're not drinking that," Spencer said.

"Of course not," Hanna said. "You seriously think I'm gonna put my baby in danger?"

"It just seems like a very Hanna thing to do," Emily said.

"Hey! I am not THAT irresponsible!" She handed Aria the drink.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Why didn't you guys get married earlier?" Aria asked Spencer.

"We had to wait until the divorce was done," Spencer replied simply while Hanna opened a binder of wedding-related stuff.

Emily scoffed. "You seriously took photos of all of the dresses?"

"Not all of them! Just the ones that would look good on Spencer. And show off what little cleavage she has."

"Hey!" Spencer said.

"I speak the truth!" Hanna defended.

Spencer laughed. "You're right, I guess. But still."

"So," Hanna continued. "There was this really nice one that I saw where you can get it all customized and stuff…" She pointed to one of them, "and I think it would look good on you if we just-"

"You know," Spencer interrupted, "Can we take a break from all of this planning? We haven't had a sleepover like this in forever and I just want to enjoy it."

Hanna closed the binder. "Fine. Just like the good old days."

"And for once," Aria added, "We don't have husbands-slash-girlfriends-slash-fiancès and kids getting in our way."

The girls laughed. It was a pain to say, but it was true. Aria was married to Ezra with a two-year-old son named Ethan. Hanna and Caleb were married and expecting their daughter in a few months. Emily and Samara were back on.

Five minutes later, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were getting a movie set up while Hanna was in the kitchen getting popcorn, et cetera, with her headphones in.

Aria glanced at Hanna, who was dancing around and singing (rapping) along to the song she was listening to.

"Yeah I said, it, has-been. Hang it up, flatscreen. That's right, plasma. Hey Nicki, hey Nicki, athsma."

"Hanna, could you keep it down?" Aria yelled.

Hanna continued rapping. "I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine. I got bars, sentencing."

"Just ignore it," Spencer said.

Aria rolled her eyes. "So, how's Karima doing?" she asked, trying to drown Hanna out.

"Fine," Spencer said. "Jacob and I are still trying to figure out whether or not she and Oliver are gonna be kept secret or not."

"You should make sure they know each other," Emily said. "We don't want a movie-like lost twin problem."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah."

Hanna got louder. "You outta work, I know it's tough, but enough is enough."

"HANNA!" Aria yelled. "SHUT UP!"

"Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon."

"HANNA!" the three girls shouted. That shut her up.

"What?"

"You are rapping too loudly," Emily said.

"So? I like that song," Hanna defended.

"Why are you listening to it?" Aria asked.

"Because I like it."

"It's weird," Spencer added.

"Okay, it's Nicki Minaj and Eminem. What do you expect?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Okay, let's get this movie going."

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Ezra and Caleb will be here soon," Spencer said.

Toby put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I know. But I wish I didn't have to go." He kissed her passionately.

She pulled away, but her face was still only inches from him. "It's your last night of freedom."

"Maybe. But it's also the last night of this torture," he started kissing her neck, "called not being married to you."

Spencer giggled and pulled away as someone knocked on the door. "That's them."

"Okay," Toby said, and kissed her one more time. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She waited until he was almost out the door and added, "No strip clubs!"

"No promises," Toby said jokingly.

Spencer laughed. The girls would be there soon. Her phone rang, but when she was about to answer it, she saw who it was from. Jacob.

-FLASHBACK-

"You're marrying him?" Jacob said into the phone.

"Yes, I am," Spencer replied.

"Why." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because I love him." Spencer said. "I always have."

"You said nothing was going on!"

"And there wasn't! Not at the time!" She softened her tone. "I needed help after our divorce and he was there for me."

"Well, I'm not coming. And niether is Oliver."

"Why not? He's my son!"

"Maybe I don't want him to know you. Or Karima."

Spencer was silent. "That's sick, Jacob. He deserves to know about me."

"I don't want my son knowing his cheating, lying, skank of a mother who decieved her husband and left him with a kid!"

"You wanted him!" Spencer defended, hurt by his comment.

"Still."

Spencer thought for a minute. "Fine. Don't come. I'm glad you aren't." Then she hung up.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Spencer pressed ignore. She was in a great mood and didn't want anyone ruining it. She was marrying her best friend. And that was one of the best things that could happen to her.

TWO YEARS LATER

The phone started ringing. Spencer was upstairs, putting her six-year-old daughter to bed.

She sighed. "Toby, could you get the phone?"

"Yeah," he said.

A minute later, Toby appeared in the doorway with a disgusted expression on his face. He held out the phone to Spencer. "It's for you."

Spencer took it. "Hello?"

"Spencer?" It was Jacob. He sounded upset, like he had been crying or something.

"Jacob?" Spencer was surprised. She hadn't heard from him since the divorce.

"It's Oliver. He's…" Jacob paused.

"He's what, Jacob?"

"He's missing."

**Yes, that is the ending. I will be writing a sequel, but not now. About that sneak peek I posted before, it started off good but eventually just got kinda out of hand and isn't as good as it could be, so that will have to wait. My friends and I wrote this funny one with a Toby/Spencer/Emily love triangle as a joke (it's really bad, it only took like three hours to write xD) that I can publish if you want, but I need to know someone's gonna read it.**

**And SEASON FINALE IN A FEW DAYS! Well, midseason finale. Summer finale. Whatever. Pretty sure Spencer and Toby are gonna break up, but it's obvious that it won't be for long, there are some set pics of them from the second half of the season. Still, I'm worried. Then we have to wait until JANUARY...ugh.**

**Oh, and yes, I know it seems like Spencer let Oliver go a little too easily. I just had to have him with Jacob. Just imagine that there was a LOT of drama with it. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now.**

**Until next time! -A.**

**I mean, Nika...**


End file.
